


A Picture Is Worth A Hundred Words (Because I couldn't think of a better title...sue me)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Is Worth A Hundred Words (Because I couldn't think of a better title...sue me)

**Disclaimer: I want Hawaii Five-0 to move to Showtime, because they are more liberal with their programming than CBS.**

**++++++++++**

The girl thought it was funny.

Steve didn't find it amusing.

Danny didn't care.

Steve couldn't believe that Danny undid his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, baring his neck.

He quickly buttoned them and tightened Danny's tie so tight Danny winced from the pain.

"Why, Danny?"

"She hit on me and I had to prove I was unavailable."

Steve saw the blonde...and redhead...eyeing his partner like a piece of meat. He reconsidered his actions and quickly undid the buttons and loosened the tie. 

Yeah, it was a good idea he gave Danny that hickey.

**FIN**


End file.
